Past and Present Mistakes
by BeautifulDesertFoxglove
Summary: Aries Black confronts her older brother Sirius about bullying her best friend. When he dares to make a joke of it, things turn a little violent. Set in the Marauder Era, takes place after Snape's Worst Memory in the Order of the Phoenix book. Rated T for swearing.


**Title: Past and Present Mistakes**

**Author: BeautifulDesertFoxglove**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs.**

**Summary: Aries Black confronts her older brother Sirius about bullying her best friend. When he dares to make a joke of it, things turn a little violent. Set in the Marauder Era, takes place after Snape's Worst Memory in the Order of the Phoenix book.**

Aries Calligra Black stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts in a fury, her pretty face set in a hard mask. The students of Hogwarts immediately pressed themselves against the wall as she passed, not wanting to turn her wrath upon them. Her electric blue eyes narrowed when she saw her older brother standing with his troublesome friends. She marched up to them and grabbed her brother by his collar. "You!" she hissed. "You bloody insensitive bastard! Do you have _any_ idea of what you just did?!" she yelled, shaking him. Sirius Orion Black smiled innocently at his younger sister. "What did I do, Ari?" he asked sweetly, slowly prying her fingers from his collar. "Don't you 'Ari' me, Sirius Black! Don't you dare!" she shrilled angrily. Sirius gulped. Although Aries was a head shorter than him, that girl can be quite intimidating when she'd angry.

"Aries, I really don't know what I did to make you so mad! Would you just tell me what I did?" he huffed. Aries sneered. "Oh, you don't know what you did. That's a good one, brother," she growled and leaned closer to him. "You want to know why I'm angry with you? It's because of what you did to Severus, you stupid mutt!" Sirius cursed in his mind. How did she know about that? The third years were supposed to be in Potions class. Then it hit him. Of course, she must have heard it from her boyfriend, Christ Silver. He had forgotten that Christ had been the one to help the Marauders' favorite victim to the hospital wing. He decided to feign innocence. "What's wrong with him?" asked Sirius. Aries grew even angrier. "Don't play dumb with me! You and your stupid friends hexed him in front of everyone! And don't you DARE lie to me! Christ told me what you did."

"So what, Aries? It was just a joke! He wasn't even hurt that much! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" he asked. Her eyes flashed dangerously. To the shock of everyone who was watching, she slapped him across the face, hard. Sirius gaped at his sister, an angry red handprint appearing on his cheek. She shoved him back against the wall and pinned him against the wall by his neck using her arm. "A joke, Sirius? You call this a _joke_? It's not a joke! You're bullying him! And you dare tell me it's a _joke_?!" she said angrily. "Well, dear brother, for your information, he's in the hospital wing with a stomach cramp from the Scourgify spell, deep lacerations around both his ankles from the Levicorpus spell, a broken rib, several fractured bones, a concussion and a bleeding head wound from when you dropped him on the ground. Do you think it's funny?" she asked in a dangerous tone, pointing her wand at his chest.

James Potter and Peter Pettigrew immediately leapt to their friend's defense. "Hey, leave Padfoot alone, Black. I don't want to hex a girl two years younger than me but I will if I have to," warned Potter. Aries slowly turned towards him, her wand still pointed at Sirius, and cocked her eyebrow. "Really, Potter? You and Pettigrew, hex me? The best dueler in Hogwarts since Voldemort? I don't think so," she sneered disdainfully. Potter and Pettigrew raised their wands to hex her. They stiffened when they felt someone else's wand at the back of their heads. "Hex my sister, Potter, and I'll make sure that you never walk again," hissed Regulus Black, Aries' twin brother. "Get your wand away from me, whoever you are!" squealed Pettigrew in terror. "I think not, you pathetic rat. Stay away from my girlfriend or you'll be sorry," replied Christ Silver coolly.

"Regulus, Christ. Is Severus okay?" asked Aries. "He's fine, Ari. He told us to find you. He's worried that you'll get _another_ detention for hexing your brother. Need I remind you that you already have three of them?" said Christ. Aries smirked. "Who cares about detention? It's not that bad. I've been in detention so many times that I cleared a space for it on my schedule." Lily Evans suddenly interrupted. "Why is Snape so worried about _her_?" she whined, glaring at Aries. "That freak has a crush on me, dosen't he? Too bad he's so poor and weird," she laughed snottily. Aries glared at her. "Shut your filthy trap, Evans, before I do it for you. Don't talk about my best friend like that, you shallow poser," she hissed. Evans shrank back. She knew Aries could beat her in a duel easily. "Why do you care so much about that freak, Aries?" asked Sirius. "You're my sister, but you act like you're more his sister than mine."

"You really want to know, Sirius?" she asked quietly. "It's because you act more like the Marauders' friend than mine and Reg's brother. You are unfair. I _hate_ you", she said. In one swift move, she hexed punched him and hexed Evans. Following her lead, Christ and regulus also hexed Potter and Pettigrew before the three Slytherins left the corridor. "It's you who is unfair, Aries! You're a liar!" he yelled at her retreating.

_Many years later_

Callisto Diana Silver glared at her uncle. She and her cousin had just been in a fight with their uncle's godson and as always, he defended his godson even though he was the one who provoked them. "You're always defending him!" she yelled at Sirius, pointing at his godson, Harry Potter. "You never gave a damn about me or Draco! He started the fight and as always, you blame us! You're so unfair! I hate you! You act more like his godfather than mine and Draco's uncle!" She shoved him and his godson into a wall and took her cousin, Draco Malfoy's arm. "Come on, Draco. Let's go to _our_ godfather. At least Severus cares about us, unlike _him_," she glared at Sirius again. The two cousins left Grimmauld Place. As the door slammed shut behind them, Sirius sighed and remembered the conversation that he had with Callisto's mother, his sister Aries when he was fifteen. '_Looks like you were right about me, Ari. I _am_ unfair,'_ he thought, a sad smile hovering on his lips.

'_Too bad that you and Reg had to die and Draco and Callisto had to hate me before I realized it.'_

**Author's Note: Introducing Callisto's mother and father! Callie is a lot like her mother, don't you think? So, tell me what you think of my second story! Sorry about making Lily a total brat here but I never liked her anyway. I think it was better than the first but feel free to knock me off my pedestal if you don't think so. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Overly hot flames will be used for cooking in my mother's kitchen. See you in another story!**

**p/s: Just to clarify, Christ and Aries are in Slytherin, same as Aries' twin brother Regulus. Sirius is their older brother. He is two years older than them, so in this story Regulus and Aries are thirteen. Christ is fifteen, same age as Sirius. Aries looks exactly like her daughter, except for the fact that she has blue eyes and Callisto has silvery grey eyes. Christ is tall and lean, with wavy black hair, fair skin and eyes exactly like his daughter's. Draco and Callisto are cousins because Narcissa Black was Aries Black's cousin. Christ and Aries died when Callisto was a few months old so Lucius and Narcissa raised her with Draco.**

**XOXO****,**

**Foxglove.**


End file.
